


I want you to live forever [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU pre-series, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly pre-series. How it's even possible for someone to go from "I grieved your death" to killing his....good friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to live forever [vid]




End file.
